Honoka Takamiya
Honoka Takamiya is t'he male protagonist of the story, he is basically a weakling with no special powers and lives a very boring life, he often gets bullied by Ayaka's fan club members. After his encounter with Kuraishi, he founds out that Ayaka has been secretly protecting him from the evil "Tower Witches" all the time, and from there on Ayaka has to always accompany him wherever he goes and has even kept him from being bullied by her unofficial fan club. Later on he has asked Ayaka to teach him how to use magic, which she reluctantly did. Appearance Honoka is of noticeably shorter height than almost all of his female classmates. He has a slender build and lacks muscles. He has brownish yellow eyes and short black hair. As a student, his uniform consists of white shirts with a blue tie and black trousers. At his home, he is usually seen wearing casual clothing. When needed he wears a standard witch's outfit which consists of a long, high-collared robe and a tall and pointed hat (created by Ayaka, and purchased when Honoka and Ayaka went to the Mall, and ended up being confronted by the "Star Team" Tower Witches). Personality Honoka is shown to be a solitary guy who always prefers to be left alone and is sometimes antisocial. In classes, he is seen sitting next to 'Princess of the school' Ayaka Kagari. He considers himself an average student with no real talents or special abilities. He is shown to be very kindhearted in various occasions by protecting Ayaka and a small girl still knowing that he is powerless. He is very righteous and wants to help those who are being bullied as he knows what it's like to be bullied. It is one of the reasons he decides to become an apprentice of Ayaka Kagari. Background Honoka Takamiya is the first child of Komachi Takamiya and the elder brother of Kasumi Takamiya. There hasn't been a lot that has been specified about his background in manga up till now. However, it has been hinted that he has met up with both Kazane Kagari and Ayaka Kagari but his memories of them were erased most likely by Mikage, the school's chemistry teacher. It has been shown that the White Princess Evermillion has been sealed inside him. There are 5 seals in total and as of chapter 34, 3 of the seals have come undone. In the anime, only 2 are directly stated to have come undone, though the 3rd is confirmed to have eroded during the battle against the End Witch Weekend. Relationships 'Ayaka Kagari Ayaka is always shown to be traveling in the same bus and sitting besides him in his class. Their cleaning duty is also at the same time. It is unknown to him that Ayaka is protecting him from other tower witches prior to the revelation of witches. Since Ayaka is always surrounded by her fans, he has always wished to get a new seating arrangement. He is romantically interested in her. After he knows about witches and Ayaka is willing to be with him openly, the hate from her fans has increased and he is hesitant to be with Ayaka. He is very protective about her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. He believes in her but wishes that she tells him the truth about him. Later he asks her to teach him magic so that when time comes he can protect himself. Later in the series, it is revealed that their mothers arranged things so that they will get married in the future. It is also hinted that both of them know each other from an earlier time, but all that remains is a feeling of wanting to be around each other. Powers and Ablities Honoka is a small framed student. His grades are poor and has almost no stamina. He is physically weak and no real talent in anything. Later it is revealed that the seals placed on him to keep Evermilon in suppressed his own natural talents. After the seals are broken his grades and physical ability all skyrocket. Since Evermilon is sealed inside him, he has a vast amount of magic power that is sufficient to maintain and repair entire city damages caused by other witches. Also Ayaka Kagari has been using his magic power through damage transfer technique. It is also shown that he can switch places with Ayaka using this power. As a normal mage, he has shown that he is capable of using a broom for flying. It is also implied that Evermillion powers was so great that she could recover the destroyed Tougetsu City, and she could boost Honoka's intelligence and magic. This was because of three out of five seals are broken within Honoka's body. Gallery Witch Craft Works Ayaka Honoka 2.jpg Witch Craft Works Ayaka Honoka 3.jpg Witch Craft Works Ayaka Honoka 4.jpg Witch Craft Works Ayaka Honoka 5.jpg Witch Craft Works Ayaka Honoka 7.jpg Witch Craft Works Ayaka Honoka 8.jpg External links * http://witch-craft-works.wikia.com/wiki/Honoka_Takamiya Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Big Good Category:Insecure Category:Dreaded Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Bond Protector